


Unexpected arrival

by BattleVibes



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleVibes/pseuds/BattleVibes
Summary: A guardian finds himself thrown into a unexpected world at war with no way back and has to come term with his actions on the frontier for better or for worse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Fractured universe

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head for a while and got around to getting a suitable draft to post

"North remind me, what's our mission?"A warlock in full armor asks as he looks up from a green box of ammo

His ghost turns to face him."the vanguard wants us to investigate a energy signature on nessus, Tai you should know this."

Tai looks back at the ammo box ignoring her as he grabs some sniper rounds, load them in and sliding the gun on his back

"We're almost at our destination."north informs him as she gets the transmat ready

Tai checks his hand cannons ammo and digital optics before giving her a thumbs up telling her he's ready.

Tai gets trasmated down with the wind kicking up dust and grass as the the ship departs.

"So how far north do we have to go?" Tai summons his sparrow as he waits.

"About a mile and a half." Tai boosts off passing fallen and vex as he goes."so North what's the area under, vex, fallen?" a wire rifle shot goes over his head as he says this.

"This area is mainly vex but skirmishes between fallen and vex aren't uncommon." Tai gets off his sparrow as she says this, pulling his sniper off his back and lining a shot with a captain

"So vex will be the problem today."tai fires a sniper round through the captain's skull killing it and turns to killing the rest of the squad

"Pretty much but I wouldn't count the fallen out of it." Tai passes a glance at the body's as he passes them

"So what do you think we'll find?" He asks as he follows the marker into a cave that shows the fallen have been here with body's of vex in front of it.

"Probably just a conflux infused with some golden age tech."

Tai looks over a edge seeing a fight between vex and fallen which he threw a fire bolt grenade at, killing some fallen.

Tai starts to take fire from some of the fallen which he ignores as he walks along the edge, later firing a round down at a dreg killing it.

"Let's leave them to their own devices."north tells him, agreeing with her as he rounds a corner.

The tunnel he entered were like a maze which took him a while to find his way to a rather interesting sight.

He finds a vex portal, unlike one it was a bright white with and had a static look to it which was unlike vex portals which had a grid like pattern to it.

"Well this is new." Tai says as he gets a closer look at it,holstering his hand cannon as he approached it.

North appears over his sholder giving it and scan and confirming that it's making the signature they were after.

"So what do you think is through it?"north asks as she turns to face him.

"Your guess is as good as mine"tai says as he extends his hand out.

North catches on floating towards it and disappearing as she reached his palm.

Tai sighs to him self as he steps through to find himself in a ruined lab of sorts.

Tai looks around and spots a body on the ground, he moves to investigate the body.

It looks military judging by the armor he is wearing, he turn the body over to find a pair of dog tags fall loose which he grabs to get a closer look at.

He rubbed some dirt off, he ignored the name, blood type and rank instead focusing on the date.

"Well we at lest have a date." Tai says as he read 10.5.85 on the tags.

Tai throws the dog tags back down before getting knock of from something colliding with the structure caving in a part of the place.

Tai gets on his feet to find the portal completely destroyed and buried,tai looks around to find a shattered window over looking a fractured planet.

"What happened here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I should of post this fic with a chapter for each but hey live and learn.
> 
> I will be doing this from the characters POV so I'll have moments where things are explained but are read as if they were never mentioned.

Sarah Briggs was overlooking a shard the aces brought in a couple of weeks ago before she hear someone coming to a stop from a run behind her.

"Sarah we've found a reading by the remains of typhon."a rifleman calls out between breaths

"Is it a fragment of the ARK?"she asks as she turns around to face him.

"No, from what it seems its related to the shard we found."the rifleman says as he recovers and hands a tablet to her.

"When did you find it?"she asks him as she looks at the data they found about it.

"3 hours ago."he responds plainly.

"Have you tried to get a lock on its location so we can extract it quickly?"Briggs asks hoping the imc didn't get it before them.

"No, we've tired that already the planets destruction was interfering with our scans, may be due to the fold weapons explosion."

That was the last thing Briggs wanted to hear, if they found it then there will be no doubt the imc picked it up too so it's a race to who can get it first.

"How long till can we get teams ready."she asks hoping they can deploy as soon as possible.

"The area will likely be devoid of oxygen so we have to some suits and armor them."

Briggs sighs after he said that knowing it'll take time to get the suits and armor them properly giving the imc time to take it.

"Sir do you want me to get the teams ready?"he asks which she declineds tell him that she can get them together.

Jack cooper was working on BT 7274 as he notices Briggs enter the hanger with droz and davis on her flanks.

"Commander".BT was the first to speak to her.

"Cooper, we've got a mission tomorrow for you."briggs calls out to him on the scaffolding he was on

"What is the mission?" Cooper asks as he fidgets with a wrench in his hand.

"We've picked up a reading on typhon that needs be extracted before the imc can get it."briggs says as he throws a tablet up to him which he catches

Cooper looks at the tablet to see what it is that needs to be extracted."Is this a piece of the ARK?"cooper asks as he tosses the tablet back

"Have you heard of the shard that barkers crew brought in."Droz adds in the conversation

I've overherd so people talking about it,but I dont know what it is.cooper responds to Drozs question.

"Aw, you haven't heard about that thing,turns out that shard has some magical properties that I've came up with myself."Davis joins in getting a chuckle out of cooper.

"Sure,I want reports on your progress while your down there,some of the 6-4 will be deployed with you."

Cooper can see davis throw a fist into the air at the sound of getting to work with cooper again.

"I want you up at 5 tomorrow."briggs tells them before see leaves the hanger.

Droz and davis linger a bit longer.hey coop the rest of the 6-4 are having a poker night you intrested.davis offers him

Unfortunately I can't make it I have to finish working on BT.cooper tells them which they understand and leave.

"Well this is going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for awhile I was with family and friends for christmas so I couldn't upload a chapter so I've had this partly done for awhile soni hope you enjoy

Tai looks at the wall as he is lost in thought about what to do.

"Say north what will it take to get down on what's left of that planet?"

There was a audible hug from his ghost as she starts to think about that.

"Not really sure, we'd have to be incredibly lucky for that to happen."north tells him as she fizzles into reality.

"Well that's just great, can you see if you can hail anyone on comms?"

"No I've tried multiple times already, as far as I'm concerned."

"Great just what we needed."Tai complains as he slings the sniper rifle on his back.

Tai looks over at north who decides to glance up and disappear in a flash.

Tai glances up to see a piece of debris seconds before it impacts the structure and getting lodged in the frame.

"Well were going to the planet now whether we like it or not now."north comments as tai runs behind something.

Tai finds himself behind a holographic table bolted to the ground as the outsides starts to burn from atmosphere reentry

Tai has north store his weapons. After a few minutes everything turns to black.

Tai awakens to find himself under what was a wall on top of him with a incredibly sharp pain where his stomach would be.

He takes a second to regain his bearings before lifting the metal off and but unable to slide out.

Tai looks down to find a metal support beam straight through him explaining why he cant move.

Tai takes a second to adjust his grip to support it with one hand before forging his dawnblade and cutting the beam and sliding out.

Extinguishing his dawnblade,he turns his attention to the piece of metal that he can now clearly feel exiting through his left leg.

"Well that looks... painful."north says as she appears and sees the injury.

Tai brushes off her comment and finds his grip and giving it a hard pull screaming in pain as he readjust to pull the rest out of him.

Tai tosses it aside with shaking hands as he falls against a rock as north gets started on the process of healing him.

"To be honest I'm amazed your even still alive right now."north says as she gets a in depth scan of him.

"I am too, how long will it take?"

"About a half hour, not including armor with how heavy the damage is."

"Can you give me my hand cannon." Tai asks as he fells himself getting tired.

The hand cannon appears at his side, grabbing the it he inspects the weapon running a thumb over a ace inscribed in the barrel of the gun.

Tai attaches the gun to his hip as he starts to pass out.

Tai was awoken to the sound of a gun fight not to far away.

Tai looks around before looking up to see what looks like to capital ships fighting in low orbit.

How long was I out for tai asks as he gets up drawing his hand cannon.

"5 hours, I'd recommend we get moving unless you want to get involved."

Tai spots a tree line and runs into it disappearing into the tree line.

Tai comes across a nice open area with little cover. Now typically he would keep moving but figures this would be a nice spot to see who they are and ambush them if there hostile.

Tai looks around before turning around to see if he was being trailed only to hear hissing turning it to a growl from infront of him.

Turn back he only manages to to a beast digging claws into his chest and shoving him to the ground.

After a little struggle he managed to kick the beast off of him and fire 3 rounds into its head killing it in a fiery blast.

"What was that?" Tai asks as he checks for anymore only to find It was the only one.

"I don't know but it's safe to assume what wildlife is left is not exactly friendly."

"Well I would of loved a closer look but firefly disintegrated the body."tai complains at not getting the opportunity.

"Well complain later we need to hide I'm sure those guys heard the sound of you firing."

Tai runs behind a rock just out of sight and taking his helmet off so nothing sticks out and started to wait for someone to show up.

After roughly 20 minutes of waiting 3 people step into view.

They all have similar armor with red visors on there helmets, the one taking point notices what little ash from his previous encounter.

"Did we have a scorch titan come thourgh here?"one of them asks.

"As far as I'm concern no, and besides you didn't hear a thermite launcher fire it sounded like a regular gun."

"There would also be a body left over and there is none from what I can guess is a prowler."

"Nathan throw a pulse blade see if who ever this is stayed behind."

He watches one of them pull out a massive kuni and throw it in his direction.

Tai with his weapon already pointing at them fires as the blade embeds it self in a tree killing 2 out of the 3 and knocking over the last one.

Tai now leaving cover reload his hand cannon activating memento mori as he walks towards him.

He tried drawing his sidearm on him but was swiftly shot out of the mans hand.

"Well that would explain the ashes then." he tells himself as he looks where his teammates used to be.

"Care to explain what's going on out here."tai demands as the man looks down the barrel of the weapon that killed his team.

"Well judging by how you dont look like a militia pilot or really anyone I ever seen, I'm guessing your the target."

"What do you mean by target?"tai asks him

"We've picked up a energy signature on this planet and we're sent to capture it."

Tai thinks on this so he's being looked for then, he has everything he needs from him so he put a round into his head.

Tai holsters his hand cannon as north appears infront of his sight.

"Tai I'm a little concerned with you right now."north tells him as he walks of to grab his helmet.

"How so?"tai asks as north stares into the visor of his hood of exile helmet.

North scoffs."How So? You just killed 3 people when they didn't even fire at you."

"Do you even understand that we fight to protect humanity not to destroy it."

"You dont need to tell me that I already know, when your raised on the frontier you learn to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Look I get how your upset but sometimes you have to act on what's about to happen you should know you've been we me for 3 centuries and we survived off of that philosophy."

North takes a moment to consider his words she knows tai like the back of her hand well more like shell she knows why he lives by that mentality hells it's gotten them this far so she can accept what he has done but dosen't mean she likes it.

"So what, are we going to roll with the punches?"north asks him

Tai looks at her."Yea pretty much,let's just hope we can survive the consequences."

"I hope so too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I've started to describe what weapons and armor that tai is using so if you've played destiny you sould be able to instantly recognize it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry I went on basically 2 month hiatus as I've been not really satisfied with anything that popped up in my head and getting caught up with some of my dumbass friends that I play with almost on a daily bases. so I decided to settle with this so I hope it's satisfies you guys I'm currently working on what should be the last chapter to introduction of this idea I've had in my head.

Tai was over looking a valley as he walks along the edge trying to find who ever is looking for him.

"say North if its a military looking for us can you track their radio frequencies to give us a location." Tai asks her as he's looking to enter the valley below.

"it's possible but not guaranteed to work with most of the devices used for that are.. well, fucked."

"well it's worth a shot to see what were stepping into."

Tai finds a slope he can slide down from into the valley. "ill let you know if it works." North tells him as he gets to the bottom 

the valley was quiet putting him a little on edge as he moves though the thick vegetation with him having to cut down some vines with his sword as he walks.

"Tai i got something."

"where is it" he asks as he slides his sword on his back.

"it's close keep a ear out"

Tai now having his hand cannon drawn he looks in anyplace that could be a hiding spot as he works his way slowly through the forest.

"how many are there?" Tai asks her in a hushed tone

"I'm picking up 3"

Tai hears a bush behind him start moving getting his attention.

"ill give you one chance to drop that gun." Tai feels the barrel of a rifle of a gun pressed into the back of his helmet as the person speaks.

Tai not didn't drop the gun but lowered it slightly not trusting this guy but a easing up a little.

a few seconds pass before Tai decides to speak up.

"with all due respect that's not happing." this sets the guy off to have him end up bashing the stock of his weapon into his head.

Tai retaliates by throwing his elbow into the guys head making his stumble back a couple of steps.

Tai hears some jump out in the direction he had his attention on early to receive a knife into his shoulder making him drop his gun in pain.

Tai quickly elbows him in the face as well getting him off of him before turning to face the on coming aggressor and blocking some punches meant for him.

Tai quickly gains the upper hand before getting tackled to the ground with the knife being driven in even deeper into his shoulder.

Tai quickly gets him off of him and pin him to the ground from his superior strength.

Tai has North transmat the ace of spades into his hand aiming it at the person who was trying to rush him.

the man made a move for his revolver as he was but was cut off by Tai using some of his light to melee the man to injure him.

"alright are we going to have a do over or are we going to continue trying to kill each other?" Tai asks them as he hears the third coming out by the person he threw to the ground from a week melee attack.

the man now in his cross hairs stopped in his tracks as he looked at him.

"that depends on if you'll try and kill us." the man tells him with his rifle now raised.

"now am I the one who put a knife in anyone." Tai retorts 

"here tell you what you get off of Davis here and we'll talk this out." the man tells him which Tai has no issue with but still has his gun aimed at the man.

"alright now lower your gun." Tai doesn't really agree with that but lowers it enough to let them know he's willing to talk.

"this is as low as I'm putting it with that rifle still aimed at me" Tai explains to him getting the guy clearly annoyed a little.

"alright if I lower my weapon you will too." he asks him

"I mean I have no reason to kill you even if one of your guys stabbed me." Tai informs him gesturing to the man now know as davis as he gets off of the ground.

the man slowly lowers his weapon with Tai mimicking his action.

"so mind if I ask who you are?"

"names Tai and you."

"Droz."

"well lets start with my one and only question why are you guys looking for me."

this gets Davis's attention. "your the one that's giving off the same reading as that magic rock."

"for the last time Davis it's not magic" Droz tells him clearly getting annoyed with him.

Tai held in a laugh as he heard that exchange. "would you believe me if I said he's technically not wrong." Tai says as he creates a ball of solar fire in his hand

"wait it does give you magic!" Tai hears Davis say in complete shock.

"ok you have a lot to explain." Droz tells him.

Tai sees the third figure getting up off the ground making him question how hard he actually hit him.

"well if i don't end up just getting shot ill trying to explain everything you want answers on." Tai tells them as he looks at the person he hit.

"you hit a lot harder then I expected."

"at least I didn't do that much harm to you."

"you must have a different meaning to non-lethal."

"so, we we just going to get off of what's left of this place or not?" Tai asks as he finally decides to pull the knife from his shoulder.

Tai watches Droz walk of to talk with their commanding officer he presumes.

Tai walks just out of reach of anyone's ear range if he whispers summoning North.

"well this should be interesting." North whispers to Tai

"well being stabbed by presumed allies and having to step into a war should prove interesting." Tai says agreeing with her

"well lets make it fun at least."

"can't argue with that if were going to be stuck here."

"we should get back to them to not raise suspicion."

Tai agrees with that putting his hand out for North which she zips into before disappearing and walking back to the others.

thankfully they didn't notice the conversation he had with North as he walks up to them.

"hey Davis you might want this back." Tai says getting their attention as he waves the knife in his hand.

Davis takes the knife from him and putting it back into its sheath and muttering a sorry which he quickly tells him it isn't a problem as he's had worse situations before.

Droz now walking back to them. "alright I've informed Briggs we have what we came here for and gave us coordinates for a drop ship to come pick us up."

"alright you guy's lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on keeping this updated but might get side tracked with life I'm still working on the other chapters so I hope you look forward to the next chapters


End file.
